Konosuba: The Arc's blessing on this wonderful world
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: Jaune Arc finally did it! He defeated Cardin Winchester! So you better believe he celebrated in fact he died because of it! Fortunately for the Blonde Knight our lovable idiot goddess Aqua gave him a second chance in life so he can defeat the demon king...! As soon as Aqua stops crying that is
1. Chapter 1

_**Konosuba: The Arc's blessings on this wonderful world**_

 **Disclaimer – I obviously don't own RWBY and Konosuba, they are property of R- Okay fuck it, you know who they belong too let's just get to the story**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Darkness

That's all Jaune Arc could see as he looked around in what seemed to be an endless void of literal nothingness as he was seated in a regular wooden chair, although there was no discernible source of light, he could clearly see the floor was black and white marble arranged like a chessboard

The blonde kept looking around for any way out of this void but to no surprise he only saw an endless black void that seemed to wrap around the area of light, making up his mind Jaune decided that the best way to get any answers was to walk into the void and see if he could find anything of importance

"Jaune Arc, welcome to the afterlife" before Jaune could act upon his suggestion he heard the voice of a young woman. She casually appeared out of the darkness, unconcerned by the bizarreness of this place and elegantly walked past him to sit on a chair opposite of the blonde knight, somehow, he failed to notice the other chair- it was made of white wood with a velvet cushion, and was high-backed. Something that Weiss would probably buy to remind everyone else that she's loaded with Lien

The young woman sat on the chair like she was a young Empress – youthful arrogance, yet still elegant enough to show her nobility. She had creamy white skin, her hair was soft blue just like her eyes, this was extremely rare on Remnant, to the point where even silver eyed people would be easier to find than them

"Moments ago, you died. Your life was short yet fulfilling by your own terms, however it doesn't change the fact that you are in fact dead" All of this was weighing down on Jaune, mostly because he still had no Idea what was going on, he was dead right? Then why isn't he in heaven? Why can't he remember his own death?

Wait, nevermind his memories are slowly coming back to him…

It was a regular day in Beacon academy, the students were eating lunch cheerfully, the trees were glistening in the sunlight, the birds were chirping and Jaune Arc was currently cheering like no tomorrow!

Why is it that he's cheering, well it's because he finally beat his bully Cardin Winchester by using the power of asspulls! Yet he didn't care because he was celebrating until he dropped dead! He danced in the cafeteria, he danced on Professor Port's desk, he danced all over Ozpin's spilled coffee, he bitch slapped Weiss and danced away like a badass, he danced in his dorm room, and he had a heart attack in front of his team!

And just like that he regrets getting his memories back

"Are my teammates alright?" The woman's face softened a bit as she looked at Jaune "Your teammates are alright, but right now there are in a bit of a bind" What did she mean by that

"You see, shortly after your death Beacon academy was attacked by a horde of the creatures you call Grimm, effectively destroying it and costing the lives of many civilians and students, but your team made it out safely" the woman explained, this relieved Jaune, but before he could ask any more questions the woman started to laugh loudly and somewhat mockingly

"S-sorry it's just in all of my time doing this I've never seen someone die in such a dumb way!" She let out even more laughter which fueled Jaune's anger but he kept it to himself

"You were so overjoyed that you managed to give yourself a heart attack! The funniest part of it all was how much you wet yourself, even the headmaster laughed at your death as they carried you to the hospital! The only ones who didn't laugh were your family and even then, they were also struggling to hold it in!"

"Stop it! Stopstopitstopitstopitstpitstopit!" Jaune shouted repeatedly, covering his ears so he couldn't hear any more details of his embarrassing death

"Well, I've vented enough stress for today. My name is Aqua, I'm a goddess who guides humans that die young to the afterlife. You have two choices, you can start from square one by being reincarnated back into Remnant but after seeing how much that world sucks I wouldn't recommend it, your second option is to go to heaven and live peacefully like an old man" she stated, Jaune already knew that reincarnation was out of the picture, he would not go back to that hell hole especially now since it's gotten even worse because of the Grimm invasion and the fall of Beacon and heaven sounded way to boring for his tastes. Before he could say anything Aqua beat him to the punch

"So, do you like videogames?" this caught the blonde knight off guard

"O-of course!" he said

"Well… There is a third option that you will surely accept!"

"Could you hurry it up a little? I still need to guide other human souls to the afterlife, you know" Aqua lazily said as she munched on a potato chip, she gazed lazily at the Arc who was looking at various pieces of paper that had descriptions of things such as weapons, armor, and various abilities that could pretty much get the writer sued

"This isn't as easy as it looks! There's so many things I can choose! It's not like I can grab one of these in a few seconds. I need time!" Jaune was getting agitated as the goddess kept telling him to hurry up, he tried to tune her out but that plan failed

"Oh? What's this?" Jaune picked up a piece of paper that had two bold words on it

 _ **-Crocea Mors-**_

 _ **A sword used by the Arc family for generations in bloody wars that have helped change Remnant for the better... its true power can only be unlocked by someone worthy of its power, other than that it's just a regular indestructible sword**_

 _ **Note: Shield not included**_

'Well you know what they say, don't fix what's not broken… Wait is that even the ri-' before Jaune could finish his thought Aqua spoke up

"Oh, so you're choosing that one? I got to say I'm not surprised no one else bothered choosing it, probably because of the whole "worthy" shtick it was talking about" Aqua said as she stood and stretched a bit before continuing.

"Well, it doesn't matter now" Aqua grabbed the paper in Jaune's hand and the sheet burst into light as it separated into small fragments before reforming into the sword we all know and love, the sword hovered to Jaune which he gladly took.

"So, now what?" He asked the goddess, but instead of receiving an answer a blue runic circle appeared under his feet, which startled him but otherwise did not move from his spot

"Now, it is time to send you on your grand adventure to defeat the Demon King! Oh, and before I forget, this bag is filled with gold, the currency of the world your heading" Jaune scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously as he grabbed the small brown pouch

"I pray for your safety and success to finally slay the demon king, and if you fail… Well I guess I'll see you a second time!" Aqua cheerfully said as she saw Jaune floating upwards

"… on second thought I take it back! Send me to heaven!" Jaune screamed as he banged on the invisible wall that was preventing him from leaving the magic circle

"Sorry, but you already chose your path, all I can do is- Eh?" The goddess looked down to see the same blue magic circle appeared under her feet as well

"H-hey what's going on, why am I being taken?!" Aqua was floating besides Jaune flailing her arms around as she tried to get her feet back onto the marbled floor to no avail

"Goddess Aqua" A voice that came from the black void, the voice had deep compassion yet somehow managed to sound stern "You have sent many humans to fight against the devil king yet none have succeeded, so as a decree from the pantheon you shall accompany this brave adventurer in his journey to defeat the demon king" the voice now revealed to be a beautiful angel, bowed apologetically as aqua flailed her body even more

"This isn't fair! I may be a goddess but I can only use healing magic! This must be illegal! There's no way the others would boot me out like that! right!?" Jaune could only give a deadpanned look at the pitiful state Aqua was in

'Is she really a goddess?' was all he could ask himself before his train of thought was interrupted by Aqua's high pitched screaming

"I'm afraid so, it was a unanimous decision" Jaune could only flinch at the angel's declaration "Do not fret, when the Demon King is defeated I shall bring someone to escort you back" this still didn't stop Aqua from screaming incoherent curses

"Farewell brave hero! I pray that you will be the one to defeat the Demon King. If you do so, we shall grant any wish as thanks from the gods themselves!" The angel declared as she spread her wings and raised her arms majestically

"really?!"

"You stole my line! That was supposed to be me!" Aqua cried out

"Now go complete your quest!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"H-hey stop pulling my pants down! Seriously they'll fall off!" those were the last words said before a blinding light engulfed them and seemingly everything else in there as well (Except the angel)

 _ **Loading the next segment, please wait… Complete!**_

Once again, the blonde knight was shrouded in darkness… Until he realized he had his eyes closed and opened them immediately but the light overwhelmed him so he squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the light.

Once his eyes adjusted, he could finally see the beauty of this new world, the kids all playing happily chasing each other with wooden sticks, adventurers of all shapes and sizes mingling with each other probably speaking about their wonderful adventures, the townspeople going about their business merrily…. And then there's Aqua who was crying

"W-why me?" she managed to choke out as she bawled even louder than before, Jaune had never really dealt with girls before, except for his seven sisters, her mother, Pyrrha, Nora… Yeah…. He just sucks at talking to women no matter how exposed he is to them *Cough* Yang *cough* *cough*

He placed his hand on Aqua's shoulder "H-hey Aqua-" said goddess suddenly grabbed Jaune's collar and began to scream unintelligibly

 **-Pause-**

 **「** **Press start to continue** **」**

'What the hell?! Why is she so strong! I get that she's a goddess but still!' Jaune having enough of Aqua's temper tantum he pried her arms off his collar

"C'mon, we should go before we attract any unwanted attention Aqua" Jaune grabbed her hand and dragged her along with surprisingly almost no amount of resistance, then again… She is in a deep state of depression for basically getting kicked out of her own home.

'If this world is anything like an RPG then there should be a guild around here…'

"Hey Aqua do you know if there are any guilds around here?" Jaune asked Aqua because she's obviously an omniscient being so she should know this location like the back of her hand

"Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean I have to know all the insignificant details about this world" she said casually

'How is she even a goddess?!' Eventually after asking for directions at some nearby market Jaune and Aqua found their way towards the Adventurer's guild building.

"This seems to be the right place, Aqua are you ready to start our quest to beat the demon king!" Jaune was obviously trying to pump up Aqua which was quite effective

"Heck yeah! The faster we slay the foul demon king the faster I can go back home and make the other gods regret kicking me out! Lead the way Jaune!" maybe a bit too effective, but with that out of the way Jaune opened the doors of the building and was greeted with the sight of female bartenders working around the clock, bringing food and drinks to the adventurers inside, a light blonde bartender approached Jaune and Aqua

"Welcome to the adventurer's guild, if you're here to eat please take any open seat, if you need job guidance then head to the counter inside"

"Ah, thank you miss" With that said, Jaune and Aqua walked further inside the guild until someone called out to them

"Hey kid! Haven't seen your face around these parts, and what's with that bizarre clothing?" A man that's obviously an adventurer judging by his muscly frame, mohawk and moustache beard called them out, Jaune like the nerd he is managed to come up with a fake story on the spot

"W-well we actually came from a village really far away called Remnant, it was overrun by monsters a few weeks prior so we came here to become adventurers and fight against the demon king" Luckily the adventurer believed him and let out a hearty laugh

"A good ol' story of revenge? Well you've just arrived at the gates of hell! If you're lookin' for the guild admission desk, its over there" the adventurer pointed his thumb behind them and true to his word it was at the end of a giant hallway with a statue of a knight.

"Hey, how did you come up with a story like that on the spot?" Aqua asked, Jaune stopped and turned around to face Aqua

"Well, it kind of came naturally to me, besides this isn't the only time I lied to people… A-anyway we should hurry up and register with a guild, then after that we'll go find a place to stay the night in" Jaune said as he once again turned around and started walking with Aqua following closely behind

"you're really a capable guy, that begs the question, why were you so useless in Remnant? Is it because you spent most of your time trying to woo that crabby snow girl… What was her name again… Whis?" Jaune's mouth twitched in anger before turning around

"Her name is Weiss, and can you please never bring her up again" Jaune demanded as he walked faster, eventually arriving to the guild admission desk where a tall, busty young woman with fair skin. She has wavy blonde hair tied back in a bun and gold-colored eyes. Her outfit consists of a red ribbon worn around her neck, a white crop top with black shoulders and sleeve cuffs, low-rise jean shorts, and short brown boots. Usually Jaune would've had a nose bleed right on the spot and faint because of his teenage hormones but Yang's teasing has really buffed up his mental defenses when talking to girls

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" the blonde woman asked

"We'd like to become adventurers" Jaune replied

"I see, in that case, you'll first need to pay the registration fee"

"Sure, is this enough?" Jaune put four gold coins (I think the name of the currency was Eris but I'm too lazy to search it up now) on the desk which the woman gladly took

"Yes, this is enough to cover your registration fee" the woman left her post and a few seconds later walked up to a blue sphere, it was held up by several parallel circles of intricate clockwork, under the orb was a series of lenses that reminded Jaune of a laser ray

"Adventurers are split into several occupations" she then held up a card the size of a credit card "This is your registration card, it will keep track of numerous things, like how many quests you have completed, creatures you have eliminated as well as your personal stats and abilities" Jaune already knew this but payed attention anyways

"As your level increases you will be able to learn skills, if you have any questions please feel free to ask" Jaune of course knew these things so he didn't say anything

"Now then, please place your hand on this crystal" Jaune turned to Aqua and gestured her to go first, Aqua blinked and pointed to herself before realizing that he did indeed gestured her to go first so she proceeded to put her hand on the crystal. The crystal lit up as the metal pieces surrounding it began to click and turn stiffly, a thousand small lights formed inside the crystal and began drifting down to the bottom of the crystal orb where it then began go through the lenses until they began to compact into a narrow beam of light that began to trace all over the small card in seemingly random directions.

"With this we will learn your status, which will update itself as you improve" Luna (I got tired of calling her the woman) explained as she retrieved the card and looked at its content "Please choose your desired occupation based on- What?!" She exclaimed as she once again looked over the card to make sure she didn't make a mistake.

"B-besides the abnormally low Intelligence and Luck all of your stats are drastically above average" This seemed to turn the "Aqua's pride" switch on

"R-Really? So, does that mean I'm really good?" She asked in a hopeful voice

"T-That's a complete understatement! The mage class requires a high amount of intelligence which you sorely lack so it is unavailable, but other than that you are free to choose any advanced class!" This intrigued the other adventurers as a crowd was slowly forming around them

"Crusader, Swordmaster, Archpriest, nearly all advanced classes are available for you to choose" Aqua had a blush and waved bashfully as she heard the compliments being thrown around by the adventurers.

"Too bad there isn't a goddess class then" This almost made Jaune have a heart attack

'Idiot!' luckily for the boy's heart the adventurers thought of it as boasting and nothing else

"In that case I'll be an Archpriest so I can heal my allies!" She stated proudly

"An Archpriest! An almighty class that commands all recovery and support magic, and simultaneously have enough strength to fight in the front lines when the need presents itself!" Of course, the crowd burst into cheers, adventurers already asking her to be in their groups and such, some even going as far as to pray for Jaune so his partner doesn't outshine him.

But with Aqua taken care of it was his turn and he honestly didn't expect much from it since he wasn't competent to begin with, boy was he wrong

"This is unbelievable!" The woman once again exclaimed in surprise, equally if not a little bit louder than the first time, this of course piqued the crowds interest even more

"All of your stats are fairly average but your defense is simply unmatched by any other adventurer, you could be pummeled to oblivion by an entire army of high leveled monsters and the most damage you would receive would be a few cuts and bruises, your intelligence is also high enough for you to use the mage class as well and your agility is enough for you to be a thief, but I highly recommend you pick a defensive class!" Before Jaune could choose his desired class, the crowd burst into cheers again with Aqua included for obvious reasons, Jaune was in short terms the "indestructible wall" that could probably take on one of Megumin's explosions and live to tell the tale and the fact that Aqua chose the be an Archpriest basically made them an unstoppable force of nature.

"I choose the _ **「**_ _ **Adventurer**_ _ **」**_ class" the crowd became eerily silent

"P-pardon?" Luna was confused, why would this young man choose one of the most handicapped classes available?

"I thought you heard me the first time? I want to use the adventurer class" Jaune repeated himself like it was the most casual thing to say to a person

"B-but that would be a sure waste of your stats" Jaune simply scratched the back of his head and spoke up

"It really isn't, although the requirements are really low and the skills will be more expensive than if I were to take a specialized class, this doesn't change the fact that the adventurer class is capable of learning skills from every class, it can also equip any desired weapon that would be inaccessible to other classes and you can also experiment to create a hybrid class of your choosing like a Tank thief or a healing assassin…" This lecture went on for an hour and the adventurers surrounding Jaune and Aqua listened intently to every word that came out of the blonde knight's mouth and to say they learned from the lecture was an understatement, by the time Jaune had finished his speech everyone viewed him as a scholar! Eventually the crowd dispersed and the two fledgling adventurers ordered some food to fill themselves.

"Hey, can I see your card?" Jaune asked Aqua who was currently gushing in ecstasy from the cheese cake, once she finished having her little foodgasm she gave Jaune her adventures card and Jaune did the same.

'… Her intelligence is lower than Zwei! And he's a dog for Oum's sakes! And her luck is horrendous! I know I've repeated this several times but, is she an actual goddess or is this just an elaborate prank?!' Jaune's common sense is the only thing that's keeping him from losing his sanity… Then again common sense is basically non-existent in this world.

"Well now that we have become adventurers, all we have to do now is to train ourselves so we can confront the demon king!" the journey will be hard, unbearable, filled with sadness and with overwhelming joy and many more hardships that these pair of adventurers have to endure.

"Let's get wasted!" Unfortunately, that tale will be told at another time, but what is this? A crimson eyed girl has appeared from the shadows…

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ゴ**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: I'm finally done! Well folks this is it the first chapter of Konosuba: The Arc's blessing on this wonderful world first off, although the first chapter is basically the first episode of Konosuba except Kazuma is replaced with Jaune, however I will plan to be a bit more original once the cavalcade of fuck ups unite.**

 **why did I give Jaune such a ridiculous amount of defense (I don't think they used defense as a stat so I just inserted it, by the time I release this chapter I'll be binge watching the anime and try to read the light novel… Which I'll have trouble finding online since I'm a retard when it comes to light novels)**

…

…

…

 _ **Pity,**_ **but it's not like it is going matter anyways since Jaune will be subjected to the same Konosuba stupidity we all know and love**

 **P.S. I asked KegiSpringfield to make covers for both Arctama and Konosuba: The Arc's blessing on this wonderful world, so hopefully he accepts… Also, I used to support the Lancaster ship but when I found Kegi's art I switched to Knightshade…. Goddamn Chinese new year's Blake…!**

 **A-Anyways see ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konosuba: The Arc's blessing on this wonderful world**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this crap, that is all**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 **commandosquirrel: Sure… Let's go with that**

 **Kevin Bakeland: Right now**

 **BBwulf: Yeah… I'm pretty forgetful when it comes to those but hakuna matata**

 **Guest: Shit will just spiral downwards from there, yeah… Papa Jaune had a good premise but holy shit was that the most broken English I've read! Either way I still love that fanfic, Makoto needs to be protected! And I'll try to make it as interesting as possible**

 **P.S. Jaune did nothing wrong**

 **Another P.S. Thank you doomqwer for pointing out my slip up!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **(Stables – Morning)**_

"Aqua, wake up…. We were supposed to be on that extermination quest ten minutes ago" Jaune could only stare at the currently sleeping Aqua with a blank face

"What was the point of being praised… All that recognition was worth nothing and with the little amount of money we get from the construction job... I miss Nora and her hyperactive tendencies, Pyrrha's training was also going well… And Ren the only person I truly respected…

 _ **Remnant**_

Team RWBY, the NP of (J)NPR, the Arc family and every other person in Remnant who knew Jaune couldn't help but sneeze at the same time and they had to wonder

 _Who's talking shit about me?_

 _ **Back to Jaune and the Idiot Goddess Aqua**_

 _There's no point in dwelling on the past, even if it's currently burning up in flames because apparently it's a pain in the ass for the councils of each kingdom to actually invest in some Goddamn military, and what's the point of the White Fang anyways?! They claim they're being oppressed but the worst I've seen is a literal sign saying no Faunus allowed! So you guys were given a little island as your reward for the war? That little goddamn island is a paradise compared to the four big shit holes that make up Remnant! So suck it up and deal with it ya bunch of whiny bastards!_

And with that internal rant freed from the confines of his mind, Jaune Arc could only say one thing

"I hate my existence" Good answer Jaune, good answer indeed

Jaune, decided to grab a stick that was inside the hay him and Aqua were sleeping in. Luckily, they were able to afford a giant blanket, so they would sleep in a more comfortable makeshift bed. Before he could start poking the goddess in her exposed stomach she yawned cutely which surprised Jaune, he was too focused on Aqua's stupidity to even notice her beauty and surprisingly cute moments…. Wait, is this how Ren feels everyday when he's with Nora…?

"Good morning" Aqua drawled out as she stretched her limbs for a bit before getting in a relaxed sitting position

"Aqua, it's noon, and you said that we were going on a kill quest yesterday" Jaune deadpanned as he gave a blank stare to the water "goddess"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, it's just that… I kinda forgot we weren't going to that construction job today" she scratched the back of her head nervously

How could he forget the slowest three months of his life?

"Hurry up and get dressed then, it says that the quest will only last for three days, so our time is very limited" Jaune looked at the job request they picked up with a logical stare, closely inspecting the details of the job and the amount of Eris earned from its completion.

"Don't worry Jaune! Today I'll show you just how powerful, beautiful and magnificent I am, not as a lowly adventurer! But as the water goddess Aqua!" her flashy dialogue was met with a blank stare from Jaune, before he could respond however…

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SEE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP?!" it seems like the water goddess and blonde knight have forgotten what location they're currently living in

"S-sorry!" they both yelled apologetically as they waved their arms weakly from the source of the angry voice

 _ **Location – Plains**_

 _ **Mission – Kill 5 frogs in under 3 days**_

 _ **Frogs killed – 0/5**_

 _ **MISSION START**_

 _When I read up on this world's history, culture, environments etc. I did find information about the giant frogs that lived in the plains on the outskirt of the town of beginners, but the book I was using at the time had many torn pages so a lot of the information I could've gathered were lost to time, from what I managed to gather the frogs are mostly carnivorous, this of course was bad for farmers since these frogs would randomly appear during mating season to devour the animals and sometimes even claiming the lives of said farmers in the process._

 _Apparently, they are actually quite delicious despite their slimy exterior and the fact they're frogs…_

 _Too bad everything else remained a mystery because of the damn book being so old! And he could only assume the rest, like what's the actual size of the frog or what's its weakness etc._

"AQUA! For the love that is everything holy please help me!" Jaune was currently running for his life, even if his legs burned he didn't slow down, when the quest mentioned giant frogs he expected them to be big as a horse and gleefully accepted the quest, after all who would pass up such an easy target for XP farming, but that all went south when he saw the GIGANTIC slimy beast that was the frog! No wonder they were such a threat! The damn things where the size of a house! And they're highly resistant to physical damage! Luckily Jaune managed to buy a staff for Aqua so he wouldn't have to worry about any injuries… For now

 _I swear one of these days I'll choke her…! Huh… That's new_

"If you really want my _Divine_ intervention then why don't you start by calling me the Magnificent Goddess of Water Aqua!"

"Please Magnificent Goddess of Water Aqua save me!" his stamina was running by pure adrenaline at this point, so it didn't matter to Jaune how pitiful he sounded, he just wanted to live damn it! Is it so hard to ask to have it easy for one freaking day?!

"Now that's more like it! From tomorrow onwards you shall join the Axis sect and pray to me three times a day! When it's time for us to eat you shall gladly give me _all_ your food when I demand it and then I-" what the idiot goddess failed to notice in her little rant was that the frog that was chasing Jaune across the plains had stopped chasing him and set his sights on her, and with Aqua blissfully unaware about the incoming danger that was the house sized frog… It simply hopped to her and ate her!

Jaune could only gape as he saw Aqua's legs being slowly devoured by said Giant frog…

"What the hell!" The Arc lunged at the frog while it was busy devouring the idiot goddess and after multiple stabs with Crocea Mors to its slimy forehead the giant frog finally died! And its body landed on its back with Aqua getting spit out in the process

….

….

….

"Oi… Can you still walk?" _huh, who knew my voice could be that deep… Wait why was it deep in the first place?!_

"J-jaune…" Aqua sobbed his name as she was currently covered in the Giant frog's slime

"Thank you! Thank you for not abandoning me to that monstrosity!" Aqua hugged Jaune's waist as she proceeded to bawl into his sweater, which grossed the living crap out of him, so he did the most rational thing that came to mind

"H-hey, since the frogs are too tough for us to take on let's just head back and deal with them tomorrow" _Thank Oum the others can't see this… If they did it'd be a nightmare! (cue in that reaction fic… Anyone?)_

"No! If the followers of Axis see me in such a horrible state, then they'll surely lose their devotion to me! I will not allow that to happen! I will not let my beautiful name be sullied by such vile creatures!" Aqua exclaimed as a fire deep within her lit up…

 _After all the things we did to earn money? It's a little too late for that Aqua_

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted however as Aqua let out a war cry as she recklessly charged at a pink colored frog

"Wha-?! Aqua what are you doing?!"

"Feel the power of the gods! Regret that you ever stood in my path and bared your fangs at the gods and repent in the pits of hell! God blow!" Aqua extended her right arm and charged forward with said arm being covered in a fiery aura

 _Holy crap!_

"God blow is a lethal fist that carries a goddess's rage and sorrow! Any it strikes will perish! Now Die! You slimy bastard!" Aqua used God Blow! It was not very effective! Giant frog uses eat! It is very effective!

"This is worse than initiation!" Jaune once again rushed to Aqua's rescue

 _ **Location – Plains**_

 _ **Mission – Kill 5 frogs in under 3 days**_

 _ **Frogs killed – 2/5**_

 _ **Eris earned = 10,000**_

 _ **3 Days remaining**_

 _ **~Next Day~**_

Jaune and Aqua have wasted their whole morning sitting and doing nothing in the adventurers' guild, why are they doing this exactly? Well, Aqua had the brilliant idea (yet stupid because… Aqua) to recruit more party members… And this is their result!

"Aqua… We missed breakfast" Jaune had his deep voice again

"I know…" she looked down dejectedly

"you just had to put advanced classes only"

I know…"

"And with all the fake claims? At least make them believable" Jaune stared at Aqua as she just slumped in her chair

"I know I messed up alright! Now can you please stop staring at me like that?!" Jaune sighed as he took a glass filled with water and took a giant gulp

"At this rate the quest will expire… Not to mention the humiliation from the other adventurers… Too bad no one is stupid enough to just walk up to us and join u-"

"Greetings fellow adventurers, I happened to notice your recruitment poster" _T-this can't be serious… Right? There's no way someone's dumb enough to be interested in that half assed poster!_

Jaune turned around to see a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and crimson colored eyes. She wore classical witch attire such as a black cloak with a gold border, a choker, a wizard's hat that has two large buttons with X's on each and a triangular pattern at the base of her hat, fingerless gloves, and is currently carrying a brown staff with her.

"That we would meet here is a fate chosen by the world itself" she put her left hand and covered her face, only leaving her left eye and patched right eye in view

"I have anxiously awaited the arrival of those such as yourselves" with that said she suddenly extended her free arm causing her cape to billow, she grabbed the tip of her hat and struck a pose

"My name is Megumin! My calling is that of an Archwizard, one who commands explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic!" _There is!_

"Do you, too, desire my forbidden strength, which is so almighty, I've been ostracized by the entire world?"

"Um…" Jaune couldn't get any words out as the girl decided to cut in

"Then show me thine resolve to peer into the ultimate abyss with me! When man stares into the abyss, the abyss stares back" The Arc took these few minutes of silence to contemplate his life choices before speaking up

"Are you just here to make fun of us?" he asked with a blank expression

"N-No!" she exclaimed as she lost her chuunibyou attitude

"Hm? That red eye…. Are you a crimson demon?" Aqua asked, and with that the chuunibyou Megumin continued her speech

"Indeed! I am Megumin, user of the finest magic crimson demons possess, my lethal magic easily destroys mountains, smashes boulders…. And… And" she inexplicably collapsed

"H-Hey are you alright?!" Jaune quickly went to her aid as Megumin was on all fours

"I-I haven't eaten in three days, so I barely have any strength left"

"If that's the case then I don't mind treating you to some lunch… But what's with the eyepatch? Aqua here can fix you right up since her only usefulness is healing"

"Hey!" Aqua was deeply offended by that comment but Jaune didn't pay her any mind as he focused on Megumin who stood back up and regained her chuunibyou state

"If I were to take this off, a great catastrophe would surely befall this world…"

"It's just a cosmetic, isn't it?"

"…"

"You haven't answered my question Ms. Archwizard" Jaune was really starting to get the hang of his deep voice, he'd have to practice it on Aqua later…

"… _yes_ "

"What's that? You were too silent, so I didn't hear your answer"

"… I wear the eyepatch because it looks cool on me"

Jaune helped Megumin up and led her to the table they were sitting in, the archwizard gave Jaune her adventurer card before putting her head down on the table

"You see? That wasn't so hard" Jaune patted Megumin's head causing the girl to groan in embarrassment

"Hey Aqua, are all crimson demons like this?" Jaune whispered to Aqua as she was blankly staring at the girl

"Unfortunately, they are. Crimson demons are born with high intelligence and possess magical powers so in general they're all expert magicians and have weird names… That's probably why they act the way they do" Aqua explained

"Oh, I thought she was just messing with us because of her gibberish talk… And are you sure that all of their names are weird?" Megumin suddenly stood up and gave a cute pout at Jaune and Aqua

"Calling my name weird is rude! From my point of view, it's everyone else in town who has weird a weird name"

"Then what are your parents' names" Megumin once again struck a pose and smirked at the duo

"My mother is Yuiyui and my father is Hyoizaburo"

…

…

…

"Should we really recruit her?"

"H-Hey! If you have something against my parents' names, then say it already!"

 _ **~Konosuba~**_

"She really is an Archwizard! The Archwizard is an advanced job that commands powerful offensive magic, we should definitely recruit her!" Jaune and Aqua were viewing Megumin's adventurer card with great detail… Actually, that was Jaune, Aqua was just giving him facts to convince him to recruit the Crimson demon

"Yeah, her magic stats are definitely high for someone her age…"

"Hey! I'm not little… I'm… Ugh" Megumin's stomach growled notifying everyone of her hunger

"We do need someone who has high attack power…" a few minutes of self-debating and Jaune reached his conclusion

"Don't be shy, order whatever you need" Jaune gave a warm smile as she handed a menu to Megumin

 _ **Mission – Kill 5 frogs in under 3 days**_

 _ **Frogs killed – 2/5**_

 _ **2 Days remaining**_

"Explosion magic is the strongest magic there is, so naturally it will take some time to prepare" Megumin pointed at a Giant frog in front of her

"Please keep that frog at bay until my preparations are complete" Jaune took out Crocea Mors and got into a fighting stance

"I'll do it" Before the Arc could move, however…

"Jaune look! There's another one" true to her words another giant frog was approaching them

"Crap… Hey Megumin, we'll focus on the frog coming to us, just focus on the frog in front of you" with a stance of her own Megumin nodded in acknowledgement

"understood"

"It's time for you to demonstrate your skills… As an Archpriest" Jaune's hesitation was not missed by Aqua

"Hey! Why did you hesitate?! I am a goddess through and through!"

"Goddess?"

"She just calls herself that, she has a very low self esteem you see, it's quite sad"

"Indeed, it is quite sad" Megumin said in a tone of pity

"Wh-What?! That's not true! I'll just prove that I really am a goddess!" with that said she charged at the incoming frog

"Watch this Jaune! I'll show you the true powers of a goddess this time!" Aqua thrusted her staff which caused the pink flower on the top of it to open up, its petals started spinning rapidly, eventually causing a visible manifestation of magic to wildly spin around it.

"Tremble before me and fall asleep! God Requiem! God Requiem is a goddess's requiem of love and sorrow! Any it strikes will perish!" She never hit the frog…

"Honestly, why am I not surprised anymore?" Jaune deadpanned as she saw Aqua slowly disappearing into the frog's mouth, but before he could help her out…

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark,

I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson.

The time of awakening cometh.

Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary,

appear now as an intangible distortion!

I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force:

a destructive force without equal!

Return all creation to cinders,

and come from the abyss!

This is the mightiest means of attack known to man

The ultimate attack magic!

Explosion!"

Megumin pointed her staff at the frog which caused several magic circles to appear above it

 _ **BOOM**_

The explosion that ensued caused the earth to shake from the sheer power of it.

All that was left was a smoking crater where the frog _used_ to be

"Holy crap…" Jaune in his awe almost didn't notice another frog emerge from the ground

"Hey Megumin, there's a-" Megumin was face down on the ground seemingly unmoving

"H-hey! Are you okay?!" Jaune exclaimed

"While my explosion magic is indeed very powerful, it also consumes all of my magical power, to simply put it… I'm done for today" Megumin said in a flat tone seemingly unconcerned about the frog that's approaching her

"You should have told us that before we came here!" Jaune exclaimed

The toad finally reached Megumin, the giant amphibian towering over its food

"I never expected a frog to pop up so close by, this is bad, I'm going to be eaten… Hey can you perhaps rescue m-" the frog scooped up Megumin with its mouth and just like Aqua Jaune could see Megumin's legs slowly disappear into the frog's mouth

"Damn it all!" he really hated himself for _all_ of his life decisions

 _ **Mission – Kill 5 frogs in under 3 days**_

 _ **Frogs killed – 5/5**_

 _ **QUEST COMPLETE**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: Here's where I'll end the chapter for today, even with school being out it still took me some time to write it down… Poor Jaune, he's slowly turning into a blonde Kazuma… Also, am I the only one who keeps hearing Ruby shouting explosion over and over again?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konosuba: The Arc's Blessings on This Wonderful World**_

 _ **Note: Don't own Konosuba or RWBY obviously**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 **randomreader: Thanks! I'll try and keep releasing chapters (if I don't have some random ass concept for a story and start writing that instead)**

 **Mr. Green37: Sooner than you think, probably but Jaune will ignore it since he obviously wants to forget about his life in Remnant.**

 **Freddy lane 1: I'll try, key word try, I'm searching for the light novels online, so I can understand more of Konosuba… Problem is, I don't know a good website to read it in.**

 **Mr. Green37: You can go ahead and try but I doubt it would help him with the insanity of Konosuba, who's Yunyun? (Just kidding, there's really no reason to put Yunyun in the party, but she will appear more often rather than her only appearance being in the OVA.**

 **Geminiturret: Jaune may be too nice, but that's the reason he's there in the first place, he's going to suffer so much that he'll probably have a drastic character change just to cope with the insanity of his situation.**

 **SummonerSnow: Thanks!**

 **doomqwer: Well shit! I dun goofed! I'll make sure to fix once I upload this chapter**

 **EiNyx: Really? Then again not many people go for anime like Konosuba or Gintama, mainly the popular ones like dragon ball and Naruto… I think that's how it goes… Anyways, Jaune will have his differences but other than the world will screw him over just the same if not a little more than Kazuma**

" **That pretty much sums it up… Oh and he has a sword that may or may not be OP if he actually gets it to work**

 **Now with the reviews over let's get rolling!**

 **P.S. I may have been watching too many abridged anime as of late… You'll know what I mean when you get there…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Town of Beginnings**_

The trio of adventurers have finally made it back into town after their terrible ordeal with the giant frogs! With Jaune carrying Megumin piggyback style and Aqua tailing them, complaining as they made their way to the bath house that Jaune and Aqua visited during their three-month work period

"Well Megumin, your banned from using explosion magic, except in emergencies. For now, just use any other magic you have"

"I can't" this made the Blonde stop walking

"What did you say?"

"I can't use any other types of magic, only explosion magic" Megumin said as she stared at Jaune who could only stare back at her

"Really?"

"Really"

 _Turns out Megumin is useless just like Aqua… Okay maybe she's not that useless but the fact that she can only use explosion magic once and she refuses to learn other types of magic makes her deadweight…_

Before Jaune could speak up, Aqua beat him to the punch

"Huh? If your level is high enough to use explosion magic, shouldn't you be able to choose other types of magic too? Even I didn't learn all the Archpriest spells until after I learned the party trick skills" _at this point I'm not even going to question her decisions_

"I'm an Archwizard that is infatuated with explosion magic above everything else in this world, nothing more and nothing less! I only strive to master explosion magic! Sure, I could easily go on adventures if I learned other types of magic, but that simply won't do! Even if I can only use it for one day and collapse because of the heavy strain it causes my body… Explosion magic is the only thing I'll cherish in this forsaken world!" _At least she has passion…_

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Even if your path is a fruitless one! I'm simply too moved by your dedication!"

 _Why is this happening to me? I went from being the leader of three badasses that could kick anyone's ass in a span of a second… To two incompetent idiots, one of which is stupid enough to be considered retarted and the other one refuses to be useful because of her explosion fetish!_

"I see… Well good luck on your journey! Once we reach the guild I'll split the reward and we'll part ways and never see each-" Jaune was cut off by Megumin who tightly gripped his shoulders

"That should not be a problem, I'm willing to go unpaid if it means I get to stay, yes… An Archwizard's mighty power can be yours! All I require is food and a roof over my head! Think about it… All that power for such a cheap and affordable price, it's simply too good to pass up!" Unfortunately, this did not change Jaune's decision as he grabbed one of Megumin's arms and managed to separate it from his shoulder, resulting in a struggle between the two while Aqua simply watched in the background

"Oh, but I insist! Such powerful magic is wasted on lowly adventurers like us"

"But I insist! It's fine! Even if you're lowly adventurers! I'm an advanced class so that should fill the gap when it comes to manpower!"

"But I insist! An Archwizard who can only use explosion magic once a day is inefficient for the types of quests we'll participate in!"

 _Damn! Even with her strength gone this girl still has a strong grip! And why the hell is she so insistent in staying with- Wait a goddamn minute…_

Jaune stopped struggling and simply stared at Megumin

"H-Hey why are you staring?" She was starting to get creeped out by the way the Blonde kept looking at her

"… How many…?" Jaune asked, his deep voice coming into full effect

"Excuse me?"

"How many parties have kicked you out and don't bother lying, I'll be able to tell the difference"

"I-I… You see… Um" Megumin's couldn't gaze at the blonde who just kept staring at her like a predator who was ready to pounce on its prey

"…. Too many too count…." Eventually she gave in, but as if a fire lit inside her, Megumin grabbed onto Jaune's shoulder once again resulting in another skirmish between the two

"Hey! Stop it! You're getting slime all over me!" Aqua backed away as the two thrashed about, trying to gain dominance in their skirmish

"Please! No other parties will take me anymore! I'll carry your stuff! I'll do anything if you let me stay! I'm begging you! Don't abandon me!" As their battle raged on, spectators, specifically three women, could only look in horror because they misunderstood the situation

"how awful! That man is going to abandon his daughter!"

Wait what?" Jaune momentarily stopped his struggling

"And look at her, she's covered in slime! He must have tried to abandon her with those horrid creatures in the planes! What a horrible father!" one of the women exclaimed, the other two looking away in disgust and fear

"And look! She even has his wife covered in slime too! Did he try to abandon both of them? What a horrid man!"

What?! I'm not married to this loser?!" Aqua exclaimed

"And this girl isn't my-!" before he could voice out his opinion however…

"please father! Let me stay with you! I know mommy didn't fulfill all of your desires today but-!" Jaune immediately put his hands on Megumin's mouth cutting off the rest of her sentence and replaced with a bunch of muffled noises

"I get it! I get it! I'll accept you into the party so please be quiet!"

 _ **~Konosuba~**_

"I've confirmed that you have completed your quest, thank you for your hard work" Luna gave Jaune his Adventurer card

"woah, I went up four levels just by defeating five frogs… Even by low level monster standards they give out a lot of experience"

"That's because the newer the adventurer is, the faster he or she will grow. Now then, adding up the sale of the giant frogs (They're actually toads but by the time I found that out I already posted the second chapter, so I said fuck it and kept it in) and your quest completion reward… Your total comes to 110,000 Eris, please verify the amount" with that said Jaune took the Eris and sat down in an empty table in the guild hall

 _110,000… Split into three people would be around 36,000 Eris each…We almost died for such a measly amount of money… And then there's Megumin, we managed to clear up the misunderstanding that I'm an abusive father and that Aqua was my wife…_

 _But people still think I'm her father despite the fact that we look nothing alike! Even she started to embrace it as well by following me around in a way that screamed Hey! I'm just a little girl following my dad around so don't mind me…!_

 _The bad part is she actually said that in the guild hall so any opportunities to ditch her are basically gone since everyone actually fell for it! The only good thing about this situation is that the other adventurers don't see me as the lowest scum of the universe._

"I happened to see your recruitment poster" _Why am I not surprised by this…_

"Are you still looking for party members?" Jaune turned around, and what he saw gave him a look of bliss! A tall, beautiful young woman who gives the appearance of a cool beauty. She has light blue eyes and straight, long blonde hair kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. clad in armor with a small white wing attached to one of her shoulders. But the only thing Jaune could think at that very moment… _Finally! Someone normal!_

He'd cry if he could, but doing so in front of a potential party member will ruin his chances of recruiting her

"Yes! Yes, we are! But I wouldn't recommend it!" _Shit! I didn't mean to say that!_

"I see, thank goodness… I have anxiously awaited the arrival of someone such as yourself" Jaune listened to her and couldn't help but notice one thing, her breathing… It sounded, wrong. Very, _**Very**_ wrong

"My. Name. Is… Darkness… And I'd like you to…. To… Grab my hair and make me your slut!" _WHAT THE FU-_

 _ **Jaune and Megumin: ~Konosuba~!**_

"So, let me get this straight Ms. Darkness… You came to us why exactly?" It took a few minutes for the both of them to calm down from the blonde crusader's sudden outburst (Jaune may have been traumatized… Don't question it)

"W-Well, I came here to join your p-party, if you accept that is!"

"Er… Well…" Darkness gripped Jaune's wrist making him flinch from the pressure

"Is it true that those two ladies were your family? And more importantly why were they covered in slime?"

"Oh, Uh… The blue haired one isn't my wife if that's what you mean, but the crimson demon is indeed my daughter" There was no use trying to say the truth, Megumin made sure to spread the news to every corner of the town so now they're officially recognized as the daddy-daughter adventurer duo (much to his dismay)

"They were covered in slime because they got swallowed by giant Frogs during our-"

"What?!" _Why the hell is she panting for?! Is… Is she turned on?! What the hell is wrong with this woman?! I thought she was normal but right off the bat she showed her true colors! A masochist out of all things! If I let her into my party, then I'll have probably end up babysitting her too…_

"A-Anyways, what was that about pulling your hair and…" Darkness perked up at this and let go of his wrist

"look, I'll be straight with you, I'm a masochist, I admit it, I touch it, I embrace it, scold me, abuse me, punch me, all that good stuff, hmm~!" Jaune could only gape at the crusader in front of him, unfortunately his mouth decided that it was done being quiet and officially cut its connection with his brain

"I see… There's one more question, what do you feel about the word… _daddy" damn you mouth!_

"Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well" _Mistakes were made_

 _ **Jaune: K-Konosuba…**_

 _Never in my life have I experienced something like that! The worst I've dealt with is Nora when she drinks coffee… But that, that was something else! At least I managed to slip away from that conversation… But that won't be the last time I see her, so I'll have to be prepared for my next encounter!_

"Hup!" Jaune's thoughts came to a halt by Aqua's voice in the guild hall, he went in to investigate, and like always he just blankly stared at the water goddess's antics

"… At least she's using those party trick skills to good use" Jaune muttered to himself

"Thank you! Thank you all for being such a wonderful audience…! Oh, hey Jaune! What did you think of my newly acquired skill? Isn't it befitting for a goddess such as I?" _As much as I hate to admit it, that party skill was actually cool *Shiver* Brr! Hopefully I'll never have to say that line again!_

 _ **Aqua: Konosuba~!**_

"Obviously I can learn skills by using the skill points I've saved up, but how do you learn certain skills if your class doesn't have it?" Jaune asked Megumin the former was eyeing his adventurer card while the latter was eating some chicken and vegetables on the side

"That's simple, you just need someone to teach you the skill you want to use, after that the entry for said skill will appear on your card, if you use your points on that entry, then you'll finish learning it" Megumin explained with Jaune soaking it all in and processing all the information

"So theoretically, if I were to ask you, you'd be able to teach me explosion magic? Bad move Jaune

"Exactly! That's exactly right, Ja- No Father! If you truly want to learn explosion magic, then I'll teach you every aspect of it! Why waste those skill points when you can use them to learn the best magic there is! Come now father! Let us walk the path of explosions together!"

"I said theoretically! And for the last time I'm not your dad!" Jaune struggled to pry Megumin off him and took a quick breather before talking again

"Jeez, for a little girl you have a hellish grip" Jaune said as his arms did circular motions to soothe the pain on his shoulders

"L-little girl…" she turned back to her plate with an unreadable expression

"I'm a little girl" she muttered to herself as she kept eating silently

 _I wonder if I can find anyone willing to teach me a skill or two… Of course, they need to be versatile as well or else it would be useless…_

"I've been looking for you" Jaune heard a female's voice behind him so he turned around to see who it was

 _Crap! I knew she was coming, but not this fast! (… I just realized what I did)_

"You said that you needed to help your fellow party members on a quest, so you left early yesterday, luckily I managed to bump into you today" _I tried to turn you down you idiot! How the hell did that not get through to you!_

"Shall we continue… Our conversation from yesterday, I would once again like to join your par-" Darkness was cut off by Jaune who, with his deep voice, quickly shut her down

"I decline your offer!" He wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer, if being subtle didn't help then being harsh and direct will surely give her the hint, honestly, he didn't know he had it in him…

Darkness did not take the hint, instead she squealed in delight and hugged herself in elation

"Such a harsh tone!" She started panting, scaring Jaune stiff I the process, the same could be said for his Crocea Mors

"Come on Darkness, you're being way too pushy ya know" a girl patted Darkness's shoulder as she lightly chuckled, the girl in question has a light complexion and purple eyes. She has short, silver hair and a light purple ombre of a sort. Her hair is longer at the front of which she has two strands of hair framing her face with a piece of hair pointing out from her fringe. She wears earrings and has a small scar on her face. Her clothes also leave very little to the imagination, as she has very short jean shorts, a crop top that left her midriff exposed, a short green cape, a light blue scarf, black gloves, and brown boots with thigh high socks

"Um, who are you?" Jaune asked the silver haired girl

"I'm Chris, a thief, as you can see, and this girl is my friend of sorts" Chris cheerfully said

 _She actually seems like a competent and normal adventurer… No, I can't let my guard down just yet!_

"You seem to be in need of a useful skill, so how about I hook you up with a thief skill?"

"Really?"

"Sure! It takes very few points to learn and they're all pretty good in multiple situations so it's a good value, how about it, if you act now I'll do it for the cost of a drink" Chris winked at Jaune

"That's pretty cheap! If a drink is what it takes, then I'm on board! Excuse me! One ice-cold drink for the lady over here" The Arc exclaimed happily

 **Megumin: Konosuba…**

Jaune, Chris and Darkness made their way to one of the various neighborhoods of the town of beginnings to train Jaune, they found their destination in one of the many empty roads of the town of beginnings

"So, there are all sorts of thief skills like _Enemy Detection_ and _Lurk,_ but I recommend this one in particular, watch carefully and don't blink~!" Chris outstretched her right arm forward so Jaune braced himself for it

"I'm ready Chris!"

" _Steal!"_ Chris gave a cheeky grin to the Arc, unfortunately Jaune couldn't see it since the light that came from her hand forced Jaune to cover his eyes for protection.

Once the light died down, Chris unclenched her fist to reveal a small brown pouch on the palm of her hand

"Hey! That's my coin pouch!" Jaune was in awe at such a skill, but a little terrified about the fate of his money

"This is the thief skill _steal_ , if it's successful, you can take possession of your opponent's property, anyways that's how you use it" Chris walked to Jaune with the brown pouch in hand

"Such an amazing skill for such a cheap price…" Jaune muttered to himself as he went to grab the pouch, only for Chris to suddenly jerk her arm back

"I just got an idea, if you really want to put your new skill to the test, then try to steal back your pouch from me" Chris said as she pocketed Jaune's pouch away

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Darkness asked in the background

"He's an adventurer, isn't he? Doing these kinds of things is going to be a regular thing for him in the future" Chris replied

 _I knew something like this would happen, but I can't let her win just yet… on the plus side I'm actually interacting with other adventurers! Fine Ms. Chris, I'll take that wager and steal more than just my pouch back!_

"You're on Chris!"

"Then it's settled, use your adventurer card and acquire the skill, the skills you learned from me should be displayed there" and just like the silver haired thief said, there was a list of all the thief skills she mentioned

" _Enemy Detection_ – One point. _Lurk –_ One point. _Pilfer_ – One point…. Nature's beauty?" Darkness chimed in with her answer

"That's the party trick skill your ally used earlier'

 _I'm more surprised that it costs five points… There's no way I'm needing this_

Jaune touched the name and it stopped glowing, signifying that it is not selected unlike the three thief skills which were highlighted in an orange-red color, he touched the portrait on the upper right which glowed green, immediately he started glowing white and he felt some changes inside his body, but other than that he felt the same, the weird thing was the sudden knowledge he gained from it, he somehow knew how to use the thief skills… It was surreal, but he couldn't dwell on it, not when his money was on the line

"Now those thief skills are officially yours… Now, come at me Jaune!" Chris gave the universal _bring it sign_ as she stood with a relaxed stance, not really worried about the situation she was in

"Fine by me! Don't start crying once I successfully steal from you!" Jaune dramatically stretched his right arm, ready to use his newly acquired _steal_ skill

"Well, to make things interesting how about this, if you successfully steal this magic dagger then you get to keep it, the same goes with your pouch, if you fail however…" Chris crouched and picked up a handful of pebbles in each hand

"Then you'll just get these for your troubles, so you better be careful!"

 _The hell! I should have seen this coming! Hell, her class was thief to make things even more obvious! No, this isn't like Remnant… I'll have to play dirty if I want to survive in this world_

"If you want it that way… Steal!" Jaune clenched his fist making it produce the blinding light from earlier, unbeknownst to him he got something… More personal as proven by Chris's blushing and her dropping the pebbles in her hands

 _What? I'm pretty sure I went for my Pouch… So, what did I…_

Jaune stretched both his arms upwards as he viewed the cloth he had obtained from Chris…

 _Holy crap… This is… A miracle from the heavens!_

Now, Jaune is no pervert, but in this instance, this is his way of coping with the madness of this crazy world, whether it will be permanent, it is up to his mental conditions (in other words it'll be permanent)

"G-give me back my panties!" Chris cried out as she had one hand on her crotch area

"Hahaha! An eye for an eye! You steal my money and in return I steal something equally as precious!" Jaune laughed maniacally as he ran around in circles with Chris's panties, swinging it around like a madman, in a way…. In that exact moment his Logical side slipped up and in doing so, let his deeply repressed perverted and stupid side take over and cause havoc… Poor boy, he never made it….

"Wh-What a savage act, it appears my assumptions weren't wrong!" Darkness exclaimed with a heavy blush on her face

 _ **Jaune: KONOSUBA~!**_

"Where were you Jaune? You missed a lot of my dazzling tricks, wait what's with her?" Aqua asked as she pointed at a crying Chris, ignoring the fact that Darkness was panting and had a heavy blush on her cheeks

"You see-" Before he could explain, Darkness beat him to the punch

"She's just depressed because, when she taught Jaune some of her thief skills, her panties were stripped off, then all the money she had was taken" And with her blushing, it somehow made the situation feel worse

"What the hell are you saying?!" Jaune's face turned pale as Chris started to talk in between her sobbing

"He said giving back his coin pouch wouldn't be enough, so I said I'd pay any price if he'd return my panties... But then he told me to decide what they were worth on my own!" At this point Aqua and Megumin were inching themselves back as Chris continued with her explanation

"H-Hey! I didn't say that at all! I said I'd give it back if you gave my pouch in return, you were the one who told me to decide the worth of your panties!" His fear was slowly turning into anger, sure he _did_ steal her panties and swung them around while she was watching and crying the whole time, but he was fine giving them back! All he wanted was his money back! Unfortunately, no one seemed to believe him

"He said if I didn't, they'd be revered within his family as an heirloom from now on" _My family will murder me if that ever happened!_

"Hold on a sec! Seriously the women are looking at me with those cold glares! It doesn't help that the men are giving me the thumbs up either! So, hold it!" _Tch, don't play innocent! I saw that you stuck out your tongue… It seems I'll have to get a little payback later…_

"A-Anyways… Dad, were you able to learn the thief skills without any trouble?" _Thank you Megumin!_

"Of course! Here, I'll even give a demonstration… Steal!" Luckily Jaune didn't steal Megumin's panties, instead he managed to steal her hat

"Pretty neat isn't it?"

"Amazing…! With that skill you can easily steal more alcohol for me!" Aqua exclaimed excitedly

"Like hell I'm doing that!"

"Yes, a very powerful tool indeed… Now can I have my hat back?" Jaune put the hat gently on top its rightful place, Megumin's head

"Be that as it may… I cannot allow a savage such as yourself to roam free! You must let me join your party!" Darkness stretched her arms outwards as id to emphasize her point

"Don't you have something better to do?" and Darkness has once again been turned on

 _And I thought everyone back in Remnant was weird… I was completely wrong_

"Hey, Jaune. Isn't this that person you mentioned to us, the one who came for an interview while Megumin and I were in the bath yesterday?"

 _ **Darkness: K-Konosuba~**_

"Hey! This lady Is a crusader! There shouldn't be any reason to not recruit her!" Megumin and Aqua started discussing among themselves leaving Jaune to his own thoughts

 _Shit, I didn't want both of them to meet Darkness… But it seems that it's too late for that… And then there's the fact that I still need to plan my revenge on Chris… Well, I might as well put that card into play… But, considering how Darkness is… No, I still have to try._

"Darkness" Jaune called out, which got her attention immediately

"There's something I have to tell you. The thing is… Aqua and I may not look much, but we fully intend to slay the Devil King" said Jaune in his deep voice (At this point he just treats it as a passive skill)

"Really?"

"Oh?"

"You do?"

"Yeah, awesome isn't it?" Aqua had a proud smirk, it took all of Jaune's willpower to not just smack her right then and there

"Anyway, our adventure is bound to become very dangerous and may even lead us to our deaths, you're a crusader, right? A female one at that, if the Devil King were to catch you… You'll definitely suffer a horrible fate!' Jaune's hopes of talking Darkness out of joining his party were in vain.

"Yes, that's exactly right. Since old times, suffering an erotic fate at the hands of the Devil King has always been the duty and expectation of a female knight… That alone makes it worthwhile to go!

"…What?" The Arc had a face that screamed _no!_ But of course, no one got the hint

"Huh? Did I say something strange?" _How the hell am I supposed to get rid of her! Damnit! First Megumin and now Darkness!_

"If that's the case… My name is Megumin! I am a user of the finest magic crimson demons possess, and I command explosion magic! The Devil King fancies himself superior to us and dares to call himself the "strongest"! I shall retaliate by eliminating him with our strongest of Magics!"

… _Nope, can't get rid of both of them now that they're really hyped up for it… I should have just gone to heaven…_

"Jaune, Jaune…" Aqua tugged on Jaune's sleeve

"What is it Aqua?"

"I've kind of gotten cold feet now that I've heard all this, isn't there an easier way?" Aqua whispered

"Oi, you're the one who should be the most hyped of all, if we don't beat the Devil King then your stuck here forever!" Jaune muttered back, before Aqua could respond, however…

"Emergency quest! Emergency quest" Luna's voice echoed true the Guild hall and presumably the town as well, evident by the speakers adorned at the top of the adventurers' guild building

"H-Hey! What's happening?" he stood up in a moment of panic, that he himself didn't register yet

"All adventurers, please gather at the front gate at once! I repeat: all adventurers, please gather at the front gate at once!" Once the announcement came to its end everyone in the town began to panic and immediately scrambled indoors, merchants hurriedly ran away with their carts into a safe space, kids were crying, but it was drowned out by the numerous adventurers who rushed to the front gates as instructed

 _Woah! If everyone is going out there, then that must mean something big is coming! Keep it together Jaune! You've fought Grimm before, so this shouldn't be too different_

Once they reached the front gates, the adventurers quickly readied themselves for battle, Jaune also took his battle position but dropped it after a few seconds, Why?

"Why are there so many cabbages flying?! Wait, why are they flying?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **AN: Damn, took my sweet ass time with this one, didn't I? Anyways, I'm going to ask a very serious question regarding this story. Should there be a Remnant Arc? I'd really like to hear your opinions on this matter**_


	4. Announcement

Well. It's been a while since I've done this so let's get down to business. No, I'm not completely abandoning this story. I'm going to rewrite it , or remaster. Whatever you think feels best in this situation.

Anyway, expect this rewrite to come out… Very soonish actually… Wait, knowing my own laziness that probably won't be the case…

Just know that it's coming before Christmas… Probably.

Have a nice day and a very late thanksgiving!


End file.
